


Way Down We Go

by azul_wednesday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Duct Tape, Hurt Magnus Bane, Jace is an idiot, Kidnapping, M/M, Robbery, Weapons, blood tw, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azul_wednesday/pseuds/azul_wednesday
Summary: It started with an empty gas tank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction for Shadowhunters. The main ship is Malec with a side of Jimon. I'm still trying to figure out where to take this story, but hopefully I able to do so soon. I've only seen Shadowhunters. I haven't read the books. So, if do anything wrong please let me know. 
> 
> This story hasn't been beta.

Over the loudness of the rock music playing in the van, there was a loud banging sound as the driver hit the steering wheel in anger. 

“Goddammit!” He cursed loudly. 

“What?” His passenger questioned; blonde male. “Alec? What happened?” 

Alec didn’t have to respond because the sounds of an empty tank and heavy rattling cut him off and drained out the sound of the music that was still playing. 

“Jace, didn’t you put gas in the tank this morning?” Alec turned his head slightly to look over at his friend. “I gave you money to do so …”

Jace scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. He looked out the window to avoid the gaze that Alec was giving him. Jace didn’t want to reply because he knew Alec would be pissed. 

Instead of buying gas with the money, he bought ten different ringtones, music, gum, and a couple of girly magazines for his potential girlfriend; if only he could convince her to go on a date with him; which was proven harder than expected. Whatever, he spent the money and sure as hell wasn’t going to vocalize the truth to Alec. 

Alec’s weirdly long arms reached across to Jace and roughly pushed his head to the side. Jace’s head smacked into the window harshly. He held his bruised head as he silently cursed Alec and his arms. Jace could feel, literally, the anger radiating from his best friend. 

“Alec ---,” he was about to say something, but was cut off by Alec’s hand going up in the air to silence him. 

“Don’t,” Alec’s voice was laced with anger and annoyance. He should’ve known better than to trust Jace with twenty bucks for gas. Alec held onto the steering wheel tighter in his grip. He was trying to control his temper, but Jace’s lack of caring about them having gas really boiled his blood and made him want to lash out. Instead of saying what he really wanted to, Alec remained quiet and focused on getting them to the nearest gas station. 

It didn’t take long for the boys to find one. Lucky enough there wasn’t any cars there to keep them from getting close to a pump. It was the middle of the night, but at least they would be able to quickly get gas before going on their way. 

Jace and Alec were heading towards the outskirts of New York. Alec’s parents had a cabin out in the woods. They were heading there for the weekend to relax, get away from work, and the hustle of the city life they lived in. 

Alec quickly sped his way into the gas station. He came to a quick stop, a stop that sent Jace flying forward towards the window, at a gas pump. He took note of the shocked facial expression on Jace’s face and slightly took satisfaction in knowing that he nearly cause the other to bang his head into the window. 

“Ass,” Jace grumbled from his seat. He watched Alec step out of the van. He chuckled slightly at Alec flipping him off as he came to his side of the van. Jace shook his head at his friend. He loved pushing his buttons at times. Alec rarely reacted to anything, but when he did, Jace loved it and found pleasure in tickling Alec off. 

“Hey,” Alec half yelled at Jace, “go and get some snacks for the rest of the drive. I could really use something to eat.” Alec grimaced at the feeling of his empty stomach making noises. 

Jace took out his wallet to look for some money. “Fuck,” his wallet was empty. He thought he had a few bucks, but regrettably he didn't have any cash. “Dude! Do you got money?” He yelled out the window at Alec. 

“Really? Dude no,” Alec told him, “I won't give you money anymore. You don't pay me back.”

“How can I buy food with no money?” 

“When has having no money ever stopped you?” Alec told Jace with a smirk. 

“Ah, okay.” Jace smiled brightly at the thought that Alec gave him. It was what people called a five finger discount. And Alec was right, having no money has never stopped Jace from getting what he wants. 

Jace looked towards the store of the gas station. He licked his lips upon seeing that no customers were in the store. He saw that there was only one clerk behind the counter. Jace took note that the male behind the counter seemed to be preoccupied on his cellphone. He saw it as an opportunity to have a little fun with the clerk and to make his discount easily reachable. 

“I'll be back,” Jace told Alec as he got out of the car, “I'm going to have a little fun.” 

Alec watched him go. He gave him a quick thumbs before going back to paying attention to the gas. That was good because he might have saw Jace pull out his gun from his back pocket. If Alec would've saw, he'd probably stop Jace in a heartbeat. 

\---------

Inside the convenience store, the clerk was busy talking on the phone. He barely noticed the two men who had pulled in the gas station. 

“Raphael! Please …,” Magnus begged on the phone. “Come keep me company. I'm bored. I'll let you have all the beef jerky and monsters for free.” 

Magnus had been working the night shift for a while now. It was absolutely mind blowing boring for him. He had thought it would be a fun and challenging shift. But to his disappointment, it was quite uninteresting. 

Despite it being boring, Magnus liked it … well as much as he could. It got him away from his home. Most importantly, it got him away from the life his dad wanted him to live. It made him happy to be able to make some money on his own without having to ask for it. It gave him a sense of freedom any adult would want. 

“Alright my love,” Raphael replied through the phone, “I'll be there soonish. I have to pick up Thai food for us to share. ‘Cause I know you didn't take food to eat.” 

“You know me so well,” Magnus said rolling his eyes. He jumped slightly in excitement at his friend’s reply. He was getting the company that he wanted and food that he forgot. 

Raphael had been his best friend since childhood. They took care of each other. It's what friends do. Raphael always knew when Magnus was mad, sad, and angry. He could read his emotions with one glance at Magnus. He was Magnus’ protector. They protected each other. Magnus was grateful to have Raphael in his life. 

“I'll be there in ten minutes,” Raphael told Magnus. “I'm literally down the street.” 

“Ok ---,” Magnus started to say but suddenly stopped. 

There was a loud crash that startled Magnus to his core. His boring night just became unexpected because a blonde man kicked open the door and immediately pointed a gun at him. 

Magnus froze in fear. He couldn't move. They didn't tell you how to handle robbers during training. He stayed behind the counter; not daring to move a muscle. 

“Drop the phone! Drop it!” Jace yelled at Magnus. 

When Magnus didn't drop the phone, Jace reached out to roughly knock the phone out of Magnus’ hand. It fell to the ground with a clatter. 

“Magnus? Maggie what's going on?” Raphael’s voice could be heard coming from the phone. But there was no answer. The phone stayed there on the floor with Raphael going unanswered and the panic rising up inside of Magnus’ body. 

“Okay okay,” Magnus replied. He put his hands up in the air. He didn't know what else to say or do. Magnus normally would have something sarcastic to say, but when he was terrified, that rarely happened. 

“Look,” he said, “take what you want. I don't care. Just don't hurt me, blondie.” 

As Jace lurched forward towards him, Magnus closed his eyes tightly; preparing himself for a blow to his body. Instead of a slap, he felt cold metal against his head. He opened his eyes to see the man really close to him and the barrel of the gun just inches from his eyes. 

“Don't give me a reason to hurt you,” Jace sneered; his voice coming out cold and deadly. He grabbed a plastic bag from the side of the counter. “Put all of the money from the cashier register into this bag.” 

“What? No,” Magnus uttered, “the money is the only thing tha ---” 

Magnus’ voiced trailed off and his body twitched from the sudden pressure of the gun. Jace had stepped closer to Magnus and pressed the gun harder into his head. 

“Do you want to die?” 

“No,” Magnus shakily breathed out. He closed his eyes rapidly to stop the tears from falling. 

“Then do what I said to do,” Jace smirked at him. He felt no remorse for bringing Magnus close to tears. In fact, he found pleasure and satisfaction. He was having fun watching Magnus panic.

Magnus did as he was told. Quickly putting money into the bag despite having shaking hands. His heart was beating fast. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He didn't want to die. 

Laughing, Jace patted Mangus on the head.

“Good boy.”

\----

Alec was still outside filling the gas tank up. It took few minutes to get a full tank in the van. Once it was filled, Alec put the nozzle back where it belong and shut the van’s gas tank. He quickly got back into the van. It was freezing outside. He didn't want to stand out in the cold. 

Alec started the van so that he could turn the heater on. “Damn it's cold,” Alec noted out loud, “Where's the fuck is Jace?” He looked towards the store but couldn't see clearly into it. 

Alec put the van into drive and moved it so that he was now parked right in front of the store. 

“Fucking shit!” He hissed loudly as he finally saw Jace standing in front of the clerk. 

Alec caught the slight glare of the light glistening off the gun in Jace’s hand. Alec saw the clerk looking terrified and shaky as he put the money in the bag. He was moving in a clumsy way. Alec could see his hands shaking so much that some of the money was falling out of the bag. 

He noted how the gun in Jace’s hand never left the head of the clerk in front of him. Alec felt rage burn inside of him at the sight of what was happening in the store. He wanted to stop it, but he didn't want to startle his friend to a point where he might pull the trigger. 

“Pick up that money right there,” Alec heard Jace yell. He saw the other man inside the store bend down to pick up bills that have fallen to the floor. 

That's the last bit that he saw because sirens and flashing lights tore his attention away from the commotion inside the store. Alec's blood went from raging red to frozen in a matter of seconds. 

The police were on their way. They needed to quickly get out of there. 

“The police!” He yelled as loud as he could. He even started beating the horn to get Jace’s attention. 

Alec looked back and saw that the police were getting closer. 

“Shit.” 

\---

The sounds of Alec yelling and the horn honking caused Jace to get distracted. The whole time Magnus was picking up the money from the floor, Jace had kept his eyes and the gun towards him. He wanted to make sure the store clerk didn't do anything stupid. 

But now, his head was turned towards the door where Alec stood. And the gun wavered slightly in his hand. He lost contact with Magnus who had noticed the yelling and stopped his actions. They both heard the sirens in the distance. Jace felt dread while Magnus felt relief.

Magnus closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply. His sense of relief quickly diminished upon realizing that if the cops were coming, the man in front of him wouldn't haste to kill him on the spot. 

His sudden fear drove him to stand up straight. Once he was on his feet, Magnus reached up above his head for the gun that Raphael had given him to use for situations like this one. 

Magnus’ hand had barely touched the gun before everything went black and his limp body fell to the ground. 

Jace had hit Magnus hard in the face with his own weapon before Magnus could get his. Jace had caught Magnus’ movements towards the gun and stopped him cold in his tracks out of sudden rage and fear. Jace couldn't allow Magnus to have a weapon of his own. 

Not when it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was all getting out of control. Jace was losing control of the situation and of himself. 

He looked down at Magnus’ unmoving body. He saw hints of blood starting to creep out on his cheek where Jace had hit him. Any person in their right sane of mind would leave the man there on the ground. And would bolt out the door to the getaway car before the police arrived. 

Jace wasn't sane. 

He quickly found some duct tape behind the counter where the others body was lying. He ripped a piece off with his teeth. He placed the piece of type over the man's mouth. He held the man's hands together in front of his body. Jace quickly wrapped type tightly around his wrist to secure them together. Once Magnus’ wrist were secure, he wrapped tape around his ankles. 

He disregarded the type before placing both guns in the bag with the money. Jace put the bag of money on his arm. He looked down at Magnus’ secured body. Any robber would probably leave him there, but Jace wasn't any robber. He didn't want to get caught by the authorities. So he did what any insane robber would do. 

He lifted up Magnus’ legs and quickly dragged him towards the door. 

\---

Time had seemed to slow down for Alec. He watched the police get closer and closer down the highway. Each second that passed, Alec was becoming more fearful. He didn't want either of them to get caught. He wanted to get away from the gas station before the police came. 

He was tempted to leave on his own. 

He didn't though because his loyalty to his friend kept his feet rooted to the ground. He couldn't let Jace go down alone. He couldn't leave Jace behind. He knew he would hold a sense of regret if he allowed himself to let Jace get caught. Alec wouldn't know what to do if Jace went to prison for this crime. 

Alec couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let anything happen to Jace. 

“Alec!” Jace shouted his name from behind him. “Help me!”

“Jace,” Alec muttered under his breath as he was taken out of his thoughts. His mind came back into focus. He saw Jace quickly coming towards him. Alec noted that Jace was hunched down. He noted that Jace was hunched down in a way that told Alec he was dragging something. 

No someone. 

It was then that Alec saw that Jace was dragging the store clerk toward the van. 

Alec's face held an expression of pure horror upon seeing the bound man being brought towards him. This couldn't be happening. 

“What the hell did you do?” Alec shrieked and glared at Jace. 

“I panicked!” Jace shouted back as he dragged Magnus to the middle of the van. “Don't give me shit right now! Fucking help me get him into the van,” Jace pulled the door open, “grab him under his arms and then lift with me.” 

Alec didn't move. He stood there staring at the scene in front of him. None of this should be happening. They shouldn't be taking the store clerk. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. 

Jace shook Alec roughly to get him out of his thoughts. He looked over Alec’s shoulder to see the cops were one block away from arriving. If they didn't get out of here within seconds, both of them would be going to jail. 

Jace slapped Alec on his face to get him back since shaking Alec wasn't working. The older male finally snapped back and stared at his friend; his eyes completely focused on Jace's face. 

“Glad to have you back,” Jace calmly remarked as he picked up Magnus’ feet again. “Now grab him under his arms and help me get him into the van.”

This time there was no hesitation from Alec. He quickly did as he was told and helped lift the clerk into the van. He watched as the limp body was tossed into the back like a rag doll. He watched as Jace got into the van himself and shut the door firmly in front of his eyes. 

They had committed a kidnapping. The thought made his lungs deflate all the air that had been in them. He couldn't breathe. 

“Alec come on!” Jace screamed from inside the van. 

Alec shook his head and took in a trembling breath. He quickly got into the van. He put on his seatbelt and started the engine. He put the van in reverse and quickly drove backwards before turning the van to head towards the exit of the gas station.

Alec fastly sped out of the gas station just as the cops drove in the opposite side of the van. Once they were on the highway, Alec floored the gas and drove off fast down the highway. 

“This wasn't supposed to happen.” 

Jace didn't reply and Alec didn't push him. Both knew this was a mistake. Both knew it was a mistake they couldn't fix easily. Both knew they were screwed either way. Both men stayed silent as Alec continued to drive down the road. They were lost in their thoughts; thinking about how everything went so terribly wrong. 

Thinking about how now they had a captive in the back of the van. 

They were fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has been based off a prompt that I found on OTPprompts on tumblr. Idk how to link things, but once I figure it out, I'll link the prompt. 
> 
> For now, I hoped you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading.


End file.
